Upon the Cliffs
by Jazzola
Summary: A bit of a tear-jerker- Daphne is visiting the cliffs where Freddy plunged to his death a year before. F/D, obviously. Suicide references. Do not read if you don't want something sad!


This was inspired by Evanescence's My Immortal.

/I'm so tired of being here/

Daphne leaned wearily against the iron railings that fenced her off from the sheer drop on the other side. Ever since the accident a year ago, they had been there. Flowers were leaned against them, the most recent additions being the ones she had put there.

/Suppressed by all my childish fears/

For the first few weeks, she had been haunted by his face; the smooth curve of his cheekbones, the wideness of his smile. The way his eyes lit up when he smiled, they were at their brightest blue, it made her think of wide blue tropical seas. It was comforting, when she lay in the half-empty double bed at night and sobbed into the pillow, just to have the photo albums on hand, in case she should begin to forget the shape of his face or his dark thick eyelashes. She had felt so much fright at first- grief more, obviously, but fright was there too.

/And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave/

Inside she knew that wasn't true. She didn't want him gone, gone forever; she wanted to be able to run her hands through his thick, strong blond hair in her dreams, feel his warm skin under hers as she held his broad, work-toughened hands. Her tears were flowing as she read a few of the messages on the flowers. Mostly they were from friends and family, many from admirers though. At the top was hers, a simple bunch of lilies, his favourite flowers simply because they didn't set his allergies off. She felt in her pocket for the smooth shape of his inhaler; she carried it with her often.

/Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone/

She felt something on her shoulder. Cold and warm at the same time. She turned and saw his face inches away from hers, solid and yet drained somehow of colour. She gasped, grabbing at him. Her hand went straight through him, and he shook his head, smiling.

"Daphne."

She started sobbing at the sound of his voice.

"Freddy… Come back… Please, I'm not coping. I want to join you, I honestly do…"

He shook his head, smiling still but concerned.

"Don't do that. I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"It wouldn't be your fault."

"You'd die because of what happened to me."

Daphne closed her eyes for a split second, remembering his cry as he fell. She shook her head.

"I don't want us to be apart. We were married. We still are. I'll always be your wife. I don't ever want to marry again. Nobody could ever replace you."

His smile softened, and he reached out and stroked her cheek with one corpse-pale hand. She could feel his touch.

"Thank you. Don't feel like you can't marry just because of me. I'm gone now."

Something about his smile said it all. He didn't want to leave her either; he wanted to rejoin the massed ranks of the living. If he had been able to cry, he would have.

"Freddy…"

And she couldn't say any more; she was in hysterics, gasping, unable to breathe, and she fell back on the rail, and it broke behind her; Freddy yelled and she screamed as she fell, fell through the barrier put there after his death but which had now carried his widow to hers. Freddy knelt silently and waited for her to rise, as he had done, but he had seen her living tears, her denial of his death even though he knew it was true.

Daphne, as she rose, saw her husband in full colour, as he had been when he was alive, and knew she was dead. But it was what she'd gone there for anyway. No way could she live without him. Their bond was too strong.

And they held each other without hesitation, feeling the warmth that had been there when they had lived, when their now still hearts had beaten. The torment was over for Daphne, her life was gone, and maybe she was only twenty-five, but she didn't regret what had happened for one second. They had had so little time together when they had been married, alive, but now they had all the time they could ever want.

And they left their joint death site, together again, as one.

The two ghosts of Mystery Inc. They had never been so content.

A/N: Sorry, this one's a tear-jerker, it's because I've been listening to Evanescence… I hope you liked it!


End file.
